Nightfall
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: This is the story of House Peterson being thrusted into the game of thrones, after tragedy in their family through two rebellions but the house patriarch Ronald has ambitions and and plots to marry his daughters Mary and Iris into great houses, but when one betrothal goes horribly wrong, then a new game must be played. To keep the sisters together in one region.
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones but I wish I did. I own the unfamiliar characters and other OC's._**

**_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._**

* * *

**Prologue – Ronald**

Ronald Peterson, the Lord of Eagle's Keep and Toyne, as the old seat of House Toyne was given to him for his valiant efforts in saving the castle of Storm's End from starvation, as he and his sons Dorian and Forest had brought food from their own keep to the castle, under silence of the powerful Tyrell forces.

Ronald hated war, he despised it a lot, and it killed people and separated families. The Lord's hair was unburnished gold, as his eyes were steel blue, his skin was quite pale. In stature, he had a strong build but broad shoulders. He wore clothes in the colours of his house which were purple and white-gold.

The sigil of House Peterson was a white-gold eagle on purple, as his cousins by blood were the Mallisters of Seagard Ronald knew his own words which were _"Soar high, be sharp". _Lord Ronald wanted the best for his four children his lady wife Trisha Hightower had borne him, it was the perfect family.

The peace in his keep was all he needed after fighting two rebellions and losing his two brothers Alexander and Edmund in the fighting, he didn't want to relive the tragedy again.

Ronald loved his wife, as he met her at a tourney in Highgarden, as his good father Lord Hightower was anxious in finding a husband for his highly spirited daughter Trisha. He knew that his wife was in the shadow of her many siblings, as she felt like she could never compete with her older sister Alerie, who was the Lady of Highgarden.

Ronald had understood of the meaning of love at first sight, he had fallen for Trisha's delicate beauty but her brash bravery and wits.

The lord sat in his solar, as he contemplated the memories of his brothers being here, making the choices to sneak past the Tyrell host to get food into Storm's End without being killed. Ronald had to put the old grudges behind him because he felt like a war was coming, through eight years of peace and harmony, surely another war was coming. Ronald needed allies through the kingdoms and for the future of his bloodline.

Lord Ronald looked outside of his solar to see his two sons sparing each other. Dorian, his heir was a handsome man and a good swordsman with his wavy, mahogany brown hair to his neck; he had the Peterson features and the strong build of his father.

His other son Forest inherited his mother's Hightower looks so he would be similar to his Oldtown uncles and grandfather. Forest had blue eyes and a lean build, as his features were mostly his mother's but his hair was like his uncle Edmund, mid-length and black.

Ronald knew that Dorian would be his heir, as Forest would be the Lord of Toyne, as it was originally going to belong to his big muscled brother Alexander. Ronald knew that the future was going to be fraught with peril but he needed suitable matches for his sons and soon, as both twins were past their twenty first namedays. Accruing allies has not being easy for the Eagle Lord, as he hated his fellow southerners, preferred to isolate himself in his keep.

Aside from having two sons to inherit keeps when Ronald dies, he has two daughters, two very different girls that had bright promising futures on their shoulders.

His firstborn daughter Mary was a delight when she came into the world, she was all Hightower and no Peterson in her accept for her blue eyes, she was the pretty little lady that knew how to say and do the right things.

Mary excelled as a lady at the age of thirteen, she has mastered the womanly arts such as mastering her needlepoint to perfection that she would be asked to help the septa at Highgarden to teach her Redwyne and Tyrell cousins, her singing voice was of angels, as she learned to play the harp on her own, she learned how to do domestic activities with her mother and had learned all her history of Westeros.

Ronald thought that Mary was the diamond of his eye; she was a beautiful girl of eighteen years of age. Many lords have written to him, asking for her hand in marriage, including House Estermont but he rejected those because he knew that his special little girl was worth more than just a noble house but a great house of the kingdom.

His second daughter Iris had all Ronald's colouring, the unburnished gold hair and blue eyes. She had a lean build and was strong for a girl of seventeen years of age.

Ronald feared that most of his personality had found its way through his fourth and final child, there was nothing Hightower about her, as she was all Peterson. Iris was an unruly lady; she didn't have the graceful skills of her sister but chooses to excel in male activities such as horse riding, swordplay and military tactics.

Ronald feared that his youngest daughter will be mocked by the nobles of Westeros for her wild ways; it wasn't her fault for wanting to forge her own path.

Ronald had remembered a conversation he had with his lady wife of sending his daughters to Highgarden to get to know their Tyrell cousins, Mary could excel in her activities and hoped that his good sister Alerie would be able to teach Iris the ways of being a lady and curb her wild ways.

"_My lord, we must send Iris to Highgarden…..my sister will reign her in and she will have female companions" Lady Trisha had told him years ago in his solar _

"_Trisha…..Iris will be unhappy surrounded by prissy girls and shiny boys" Lord Ronald replied to his wife in a harsh tone _

"_It will be good for her, to learn to be a proper lady, like her sister"_

"_She will never agree my lady, she has too much of the eagle in her"_

"_Iris has nothing of me in her; it's all you and your brothers"_

"_At least, little Mary is your miniature"_

"_I guess, I do not want my daughter to be playing with a sword"_  
_"Let her, my lady, we cannot deny her what she wants"_

"_Only if she learns the womanly arts first"_

"_We can settle on that"_

"_I will miss her, being so far away from me" Lady Trisha contemplated in fear _

"_Don't worry, she will have companions"_

Ronald's mind was on his thoughts and fears; it seemed that he needed to be strong and tough for his children. The Eagle lord knew that his daughters would be the key to his success in the kingdom. His eyes wondered of the future of his two daughters, as they were old enough to be married to suitable men of the Seven Kingdoms.


	2. Mary I

_A/N: The first chapter is edited and much better in my view!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Mary I**

Mary Peterson was sitting on the wooden floor. She was concentrating on her needlework and learning the songs that Septa Velma had taught her. Her fingers held through the fabric, as she was sewing on a silver eagle; the sigil of her house.

The weather outside of Eagle's Keep was a ray of sunshine, signalling a long summer in the south. The rays of the sun reflected in the Ladies' room, as she was sewing with her two lady companions, Myranda Geldof, her best friend and her only Peterson cousin Annabelle. The septa was a friendly woman but can be tempered to her wits end.

Mary knew it was because her younger sister Iris had escaped her lessons again, before she would be forced by her lady mother Trisha to attend the lessons and master the womanly arts so she could be a lady of a castle and have children of her own. Mary knew that being a lady is not what Iris wanted to be but a knight, like her brothers Dorian and Forest.

The young lady of House Peterson blamed Alice Mormont and her warrior cousins for their bad influence; she was ashamed of her sister for being wild like the North. Mary always hoped and prayed in the sept that Iris will become a proper lady and curb her wild ways. _"One day, when no lord would want to marry her, then she will regret her behaviour"_ Mary thought silently, as she didn't want to voice it out loud.

Mary was a striking lady with a lean and slender body for woman passed her eighteenth nameday. Her hair was long, curled and chestnut brown, steel blue of eyes and milky white skin. Mary wore a purple and white gown, symbolising the colours of her house.

Her cousin Annabelle was all Peterson of unburnished gold hair and steel blue eyes but she was two namedays older than Mary and was to be wed to a house of the Reach very soon.

However, Myranda was a noblewoman of the Vale with pale white skin, her hair was long and dark brown, and she was a lean and slim young woman passed her seventeenth nameday, as she wore a dark fuchsia and white gown.

Being a lady, finding a husband of noble birth was vital. Mary's lord father had arranged Mary to be betrothed to Sebastian Tully, the second son of the Lord Paramount of the Trident. She was a dreamer, she thought of her betrothed being as brave and strong, as the knights of the songs. Her companions had envied her for her opportunity to marry into one of the great houses of Westeros.

"It must be cold in the Vale" Mary said politely to Myranda. "Have you visited the Eyrie?"

"The Eyrie is the coldest place in the Vale, my friend" Myranda replied whole-heartedly

"I have heard of your prospects of marriage on the horizon" Annabelle said suggestively

"My father asked Lord Arryn for his son Peter's hand but rejected it"

"Why…..you are an average woman"

"Annabelle, she is my friend!" Mary sneered at her cousin for attacking her friend

"His son is going to marry Christina Baratheon, the spiteful princess"

"Excuse me, that is a royal princess you are insulting, Myranda"

"She must be so ladylike, so beautiful and well mannered" the Vale noblewoman hissed

"Don't worry, my friend, there are other men in the kingdoms"

"I guess so"

"I hear of your impeding wedding, Mary, aren't you excited" Annabelle said, holding her cousin's arm, causing Mary to blush through her cheeks

"That's enough, cousin" Mary said sternly. "I will ask my father if you can be my handmaiden"

"I shall be your handmaiden too, if you are travelling to Riverrun"

"What if your father finds a suitable husband for you?"

"My fool of a father is planning to sell me to the Greyjoys" Myranda whined

"You know what Ironborn are like, savages, crooks and thieves"

"Most of the bachelors of the Great Houses are either betrothed or wed already"

"What of Jacob Baratheon?"

"My father says that his marriage is paramount, as the nephew of the king and heir to Storm's End"

"Prince Samuel Martell" Annabelle suggested with a dreamy look on her face

"He is far too highborn for you, Myranda, you know the Dornish are very lax and independent" Mary said truthfully

"Why couldn't I be Peter Arryn's wife?"

"Myranda, you may be a noblewoman but it's vital to make alliances with other houses"

"I hope the spiteful princess's wheelhouse crashes at the Bloody Gate" Myranda sneers with her arms crossed

As a lady, Mary had to put aside her dislikes; she didn't know how disrespectful Myranda could be. The girl had always fantasised of marrying Peter Arryn since she was thirteen years of age but her dreams were being crushed by the beautiful Princess Christina Baratheon. Mary was humming a song; she had heard her lady mother sing when she was an infant.

Myranda envied Mary's excellent needlework. The young lady of House Geldof's lady mother Diana was of House Redwyne, she wished that she had better skills than her Peterson friends. The common thing Mary and Myranda had was that their lady mothers were from the Reach and had ties to House Tyrell.

"I see your sister has not changed her wild ways?" Myranda snarled, mockingly. "I bet she will be unmarried"

"Silence, Lady Myranda, that is my sister you are insulting" Mary replied, harshly. "How dare you ridicule her?"

"Mary, she will not gain a husband through playing with a sword. She has to give up this illusion of being a knight and be a lady"

"Maybe…we should not be friends if you continue to mock my sister"

"Why would that be?"

"No one mocks my family, especially by a rejected noblewoman"

"I wouldn't be rejected if Lord Arryn had any sense in his feeble mind"

"Myranda, he is the Hand of the King, I see you have forgotten your courtesies" Annabelle said rudely

"Why cannot I be Lady of the Eyrie?"

"The reason is that your lord father is far too ambitious"

Myranda gruffed in anger; she stood up to walk out of Mary's chambers in annoyance. The noblewoman of House Peterson paid no attention to what her friend said about her sister Iris because she knew that her little sister was strong enough to ignore fool's talk from the nobles of the kingdom.

Mary wished that Iris was with her, as she could protect her away from the people who mock her, to tell her that she will defend her blood against anyone, even her best friend. Mary was excited about the prospect of marriage on the horizon. She had already flowered when she was twelve years of age but her lord father wanted her to develop and grow into a proper woman, instead of marrying her off quickly.

Mary was well loved and respected in the Stormlands, many heirs and widowed lords have asked for her hand in marriage but her father refused them because he knew that Mary was worth more than just a minor lord or heir, as he dreamed of marrying her into one of the nine great houses of Westeros.

Her mind was focused on preparing to become a lady, her betrothed Sebastian Tully can be proud off and value. Mary's womanly skills have been praised by her house septa and other noblewomen of the Stormlands but she fears that Iris, the lady knight will be unmarried and suffer people mocking her for her choice of destiny.

Mary had secretive knowledge that Iris loved Ser Andrew Estermont with all her heart, it seemed sweet and romantic but Ser Andrew was far away from her which was good if her father wanted to find a prospect of marriage for his youngest daughter.

After her lessons with Septa Velma, Mary spent time exploring the castle with her cousin Annabelle, she had all the Peterson features but she had her mother's gentle nature. Mary had walked past the many walls that had the white-gold eagle on purple banners on the walls. Mary knew her father was a proud man and a brave warrior on the battlefield.

"Another rejection, damn the Seven!" Mary heard the voice of her father boom through the castle; it seemed that he was upset about something.

Annabelle left Mary's side, as she walked through the castle halls to see her lord father Ronald in his solar alone and seething with anger. Mary had always seen her father, as a friendly and honest man but had never seen him upset or angry so she walked into the solar, seeing the eagle banners hanging from the walls.

Her lord father had his hands above his head, looking at a letters bearing the golden kraken of House Greyjoy, the silver eagle of House Mallister, the golden rose of House Tyrell and the fuchsia robin of House Geldof. Mary had sat on a chair to her father's right side; his eyes were steel blue but seething of sadness so she held his hand.

"Mary…I didn't expect you to be here!" Lord Ronald had said quietly to his firstborn daughter. "It's a lord's solar, girl"

"Father….are you sad?" Mary asked. "What is it?"

"Two more marriage rejections for your sister, girl"

"Oh, father, why"

"It seems that your sister has none of your graces, my dear, she is all me in appearance and temperament" Ronald said thoughtfully. "You are lucky that I have secured a good match for you but it's your sister I worry about"

"What is it?"

"Lord Malcolm sent a raven requesting one of your brother's marry his daughter"

"Why"

"The Greyjoys rejected her and so did the Arryns"

"So Myranda will be my good sister"

"But she will marry Forest, as I need an alliance with a house from the Vale"

"What of the Tyrell letter?"

"It was from Lady Olenna Tyrell, offering a bride of House Tyrell for Dorian"

"Who will be marrying him?"

"One of Mace Tyrell's many nieces, the pretty flower Margaret; she is a sweet girl and will make a good wife for your brother"

"I like Margaret but wasn't Lily Rowan offered to you"

"It was the original plan but since the scandal with the singer, I can't risk our house's reputation"

"Father….who will you offer to Iris?"

"I tried hard my girl, every house I have sent letters to in the kingdom have sent back rejections but I do not want Iris to go North"

"Why"

"Both of my girls are worth than bannerman lords or heirs for that matter" Ronald said nicely, as he started writing a letter with his quill. "I have one last option and I hope to the Gods it's a good one"

"What will it be?"

"I might have to betroth Iris to the Dornish….she will like it in Dorne and will have the freedom to wield a sword"

"No, please father….don't send Iris so far away to Dorne"

"I'm sorry, Mary, my hands are tied, none of the other great houses want her and other houses too. I believe the Martells might consider"

"To who"

"Prince Samuel Martell, he is of the same age, as your sister and I must get her far away from the Stormlands as possible"

"Is it Ser Andrew?"

"It's his damned fault….ruining my kind of marriage prospect for your sister!" the lord grunted in anger

"I….can't bear the thought of Iris being so far away from us"

"It's for the best….your sister will thrive in Dorne and will have many female companions in the household"

Mary stormed out of the lord's solar, feeling sad and upset. Tears were flowing through her eyes, as she couldn't bear it. The fact of Iris being shipped away to Dorne to live with snakes but she didn't blame her sister but blamed Ser Andrew Estermont for this predicament. Mary didn't have the heart to tell Iris, it would crush her sister's dreams of wanting to be in the Kingsguard, as it's a fool's dream.

_How_ could Mary tell her sister that she will be sold to Prince Samuel Martell, a young man that had caused many lords fear and caution to not betroth their daughters to him?

Thought her lessons with Septa Velma, Mary had known that Dornishmen had no regards for the traditional rules of Westeros, as they were more free and passionate about their lustrous activities. She had a sting of envy for her sister that she might marry a Martell Prince, while she married Sebastian.

In a few moons time, Mary will be travelling to Riverrun to get to know her betrothed and to be married there.

Her mind was on Iris and how she will be far away from her but if the offer was accepted. Mary would miss Iris a lot if she was moving further south and living with people, who do have lax rules about taking lovers and having bastard children. Mary knew that Myranda had to apologise for her behaviour towards her and Iris, it seemed that Vale women were very temperamental and unyielding, as it played a role in the argument.

Mary wondered if Sebastian was the perfect knight she envisioned from the songs, the hero of her dreams with the Tully red hair and blue eyes. Mary had always dreamed of marrying a knight and being saved from a tower, it seemed that Iris scoffed at her fantasies, as she said that they were not real and only songs.

Through the halls of Eagle's keep, Mary was going down the steps of the castle; she wanted to watch her sister spar against Forest, as she knew her sister was a better horse rider than him. She heard the innocent laughter of Iris, as she walked into the courtyard to see her sister being wrestled by Dorian and Forest.

Mary thought it was unladylike for Iris to be rolling in dirt with her brothers but it was the way she was.


	3. Samuel I

_A/N: A new POV chapter from an OC character!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Samuel**

"_Boring, uninteresting, flimsy"_

Samuel Martell, Prince of Sunspear and firstborn son of Prince Doran Martell had ripped another letter in pieces; this one was from House Redwyne of the Arbor, as Lord Redwyne offered his daughter Desmera to marry him. Samuel had no interest in marrying a meek girl that only dreamed of chivalry and knights, he wanted to strong woman, someone wild like the North and beautiful in her own way.

Letters of offers kept coming through to Sunspear, as Samuel sat in his father's solar, reading them all. Samuel feared for his father's ill health, as it keeps him in the Water Gardens for many years, it seemed that he was adamant in not marrying either a Dornishwoman or a Reacherwoman, as both types had bad blood with each other.

Being in Sunspear meant that he had to rule in his father's stead, his older sister Arianne was always lurking around Dorne with a group of children. He didn't like that his older sister didn't take ruling seriously, as he did but he knew that Arianne will be ruling when their father died, as it was Dornish law for older children to rule, no matter the gender.

He looked at the mirror within the solar. His skin was lighter than his uncle and siblings; his black hair was black and passed his shoulders. His eyes were dark brown, as they were as sharp as a snake. He was quite tall in height but he had a broad and lean frame.

Samuel had no interest in taking a meek, pretty southern girl for a wife; he wanted a woman as wild as the North. His mind was on the letter that bore the gold-white eagle of House Peterson.

The Dornish Prince knew that House Peterson was a house of the Stormlands, bannermen of the Usurper King but he knew that his father and uncle had borne no ill will towards Lord Ronald, as The Eagle Lord himself despised the Fat Stag King for refusing little Mary to marry his younger brother, the new Lord of Storm's End.

Samuel had known that political alliances is what made people stronger and powerful, he knew that if his father considered Samuel marrying one of his daughters, then it would be one step closer to taking away one of Robert Baratheon's powerful allies. Samuel knew how to play the game of thrones, as he had been trained on how to win the odds.

His eyes were scrolling through the letter, as it was written in neat hand. The letter hand been from Lord Ronald's hand, it was to be given to his father for a marriage proposal between himself and Lord Ronald's wild, unruly daughter Iris, it seemed that the poor Eagle Lord had tried to find a suitable match for his youngest daughter but every letter must have come back a rejection.

Samuel loathed southern people for being judgemental and sticking their noses up at either Dornishmen or Northmen or anyone that wasn't a shiny knight or a bluffing maiden. Samuel was raised to believe in his own rite of passage, forge his own destiny, as he was merely a second child and will not inherit Dorne.

"_Let the Others take the Redwyne girl"_ Samuel sneered in his thoughts, as he read the description of this young lady being a pretty girl but had none of the graces of the girls of the south, she had her father's colouring of the unburnished gold hair and steel blue eyes, it was written that she would rather play with a sword than take up needlework.

The solar doors opened for it to be Amelia Dayne of High Hermitage, she was one of Samuel's closest companions in Dorne, as she had been considered to be his wife but he looked at her, as a sister rather than a lover. Amelia had dark black hair and violet eyes; she has a slim build, as she wore a gown representing the colours of her house.

"Looking through your father's letters again, Sammy!" Amelia exclaimed, as her hands were on Samuel's shoulders. "What is it this time?"

"Old Redwyne is selling his daughter to me" Samuel replied mockingly. "I have no interest in the girl"

"Why"

"She is heavily freckled and must be an empty headed maiden that dreams of knights and chivalry"

"This is possibly the tenth proposal for your marriage you have rejected"

"Amelia….I have no interest in marrying these flower maids"

"What of a Dornishwoman?"

"You and I know that the nobles of our kingdom are very ambitious but we must make allegiances with other houses"

"Every time you speak, it seems that your father's voice comes out"

"Can't I help it, am I the only person who doesn't see through this nonsense?" the prince complained, as Amelia sat on his lap, with her fingers through his soft hair

"You are a Prince of Dorne, Sammy; you have a duty to serve your house"

"Even if it means being trapped in a loveless marriage"

"Your father was fortunate to escape that fate that befalls on many ladies"

"Such as my uncle and his wanton ways"

"At least he found a woman to settle with, who he cares for very much"

"Why are you interested in my marriage opportunities, what of your own?"

"You know of my love for Aaron Redwyne but his father will not allow it"

"That's because Old Paxter is a silly man, who missed a good chance"

"I might as well take innocent Aaron as my paramour, as he is heir to his father's lands and his ships"

"Why are you here, my lady?"

"I was sent by your father, he is in need of your presence in the Water Gardens to discuss the proposal"

"If he had not fallen ill then he would rage war on me for rejecting many young ladies"

"At least some have a choice"

"And I do not, as the firstborn son; I have to fulfil my duty"

"Accept it Samuel, the girl maybe wild and unruly but it will give Lord Ronald ammunition against the Usurper"

"The man was a fool to reject his daughter; clearly he hasn't known the words of House Peterson"

"Soar high, be sharp" Amelia barked out loud in laughter

"Lord Ronald is a man of honour, duty and bravery and I bet you this slight will not be forgotten"

"The Eagle Lord has more influence on the Stormlords than Lord Renly"

"So he might get them to fight against the Fat Stag"

"What a war it will be"

Samuel had seen why most men in Dorne lusted for Amelia, she was beautiful and smart in her own ways but she was Samuel's best friend and will always been loyal to him, even if he will not be ruling Dorne.

After leaving the solar of Sunspear with Lord Ronald's letter in his possession, Samuel had seen the sun and spear banners flying high in the castle, it seemed that this will always be his home, even if his sister will be ruling Dorne.

His mind was fussed on Lady Iris Peterson, the wild animal of the Stormlands, it seemed her Hightower mother could not rein her in; sending her to Highgarden had no effect on her, as she dreamed of being a knight of the Kingsguard.

Samuel had laughed at the idea, it was what men aspire to but he has had never heard of a woman being in the Kingsguard. He had left the stronghold of Sunspear to the stables to find his sandsteed named Kyla; the horse was a beauty, as it was black with an orange tail. The steed was a gift from his father on his thirteenth nameday, a symbol of him becoming a man.

At seventeen years of age, Samuel knew that many proposals were sent to his father about marriage but as headstrong as he was, Samuel tore the letters up and wrote rejections to those scheming lords, denying them any win in the game of thrones.

Samuel mounted his steed, as his fingers on Kyla's head. He had a connection to the animal that shared his emotions. He commanded the steed to ride through the gates of Sunspear, as he was to ride towards the Water Gardens. Through his times there, they were beautiful fountains of water and flowers blooming, as well as oranges.

The winds of heat blew through his dark hair, as Samuel loved the air of Dorne, very hot and cool through it's winds. The Dornish desert was always being trailed by trusted guards of his house. Samuel had brought only twenty men with him through riding the desert.

Samuel wore orange and white clothing which reflected the harsh rays of the sun. He sees the sun and spear of his house banners flapping in the winds, it gave Samuel a sense of pride and confidence knowing that he will do his duty to House Martell and maybe he will marry the wild Stormlands girl. Even if the girl is uninterested in a husband, he will have to do his duty to ensure the Martell line will prosper.

Three leagues of the west away from Sunspear. Samuel catches eyes of the Water Gardens. Samuel had remembered such fun and sweet times in the gardens with his brothers and sister; it also brought back tough memories, as Quentyn was fostered by the Yronwoods for a peace treaty so he had been helping his father with matters of the gardens.

Samuel had always seen his father unhappy, unhinged and saddened, he knew that his father was hard at work of ending the reign of Robert Baratheon and ending House Lannister, he knew of his father's plans but had left him to them.

The Prince suggested to his father of bringing Lord Ronald Peterson into the fold, as he lost his younger brother Edmund to the Lannister dogs and his older brother Alexander in the Greyjoy Rebellion, it seemed the Eagle lord despised the new king for the loss of his brothers and refusing his daughter so this could be a blessing from the Seven.

As, Samuel unmounts his horse, two guards offered to help him but he suggested that he was old enough to unmount his own horse. The Gardens were beautiful through its reflection, the grown green trees that bloomed delicious oranges and beautiful rainbow coloured flowers. Samuel had loved to see the children play in the gardens, as it reminds him of his siblings.

Samuel picked a purple flower from the hedges; it was beautiful and smelled lovely. His eyes were on seeing his father sat on a chair, smiling. The Prince has walked on the grounds of the gardens little children crowded around him. Samuel loved children and hoped to have children of his own, to love and to play with, as he played with his youngest bastard cousins.

His father, Doran Martell, Prince of Dorne was unwell with gout, as he sat on his chair to watch the children play in the Gardens, it brought back some fond memories of playing here with his Uncle Oberyn and Aunt Elia when they were children. Samuel had always been his father's favourite, as his favoured his aunt's appearance rather than his mothers.

Samuel sat by his father, as the laughter of children, splashes of water and giggling of Dornish women, who caught Samuel's eye. Samuel hated that his father was unable to walk because of his illness so he ruled Sunspear in his father's stead, as he remained in the Water Gardens. His father had seen that his firstborn son had Elia's beauty but Oberyn's temperament, as he had his intelligence of political gaming.

"The Lady Amelia said you requested my presence" Samuel said politely, as he bowed in respect to his father. "I….apologise for rejecting every marriage prospects that were lined up"

"Son….I see you are as headstrong as your uncle so forcing you into the Redwyne marriage will make you unhappy" Doran replied sharply. "I know that houses in the Reach are ambitious, etching to get a victory in the game"

"But it's not their game to play" Samuel said, sitting beside his father

"You know of our works to bring down the reign of Robert Baratheon and destroy House Lannister"

"I have heard rumours in the Stormlands father, of Lord Ronald Peterson"

"A minor lord is no threat to us"

"He maybe a Baratheon bannerman but he despises that Fat King, as much as we do, he lost one of his brothers to the Lannister forces in the city and the other in the Greyjoy war"

"A man with that much honour and duty would do some damage"

"The rumours are father that most of the Stormlords are looking to Lord Ronald for influence and leadership, as their liege lord is in court"

"I have heard of his exploits against the Tyrell siege, foolish bravery at that"

"The man is intelligent, a brave warrior and a tactician of war, for a minor lord, it's a great achievement"

"He has sent a marriage proposal" Samuel said, waving the letter at his father

"Of what?"

"His youngest daughter Iris, the girl is wild and unruly, her mother cannot rein her in and her sister is already betrothed"

"I will consider the offer; bringing Lord Ronald in the fold will help our cause. He despises Robert Baratheon as much as we do and avenge the slight on his house's honour and the death of his brothers"

"Bringing him into the fold is a good idea, as we speak; he could be the key to bringing down the Fat Stag"

"You will meet this unruly girl in a moon's time and see if she is worthy of being a Princess"

"The girl has too much of the eagle in her, her mother sent her to Highgarden in hopes to turn her into a lady but all attempts have failed"

"Lady Trisha should be proud to have a strong and smart daughter, even if she will not be a lady"

"Most nobles of Westeros mock her for her wild ways but it can be a gift to us"

"The girl will thrive in Dorne and it will gladden the Eagle Lord's heart to know that a suitable match has come for his daughter"

"Should I send the letter to him?"

"Yes…you should and another favour of you" his father said sharply, gesturing him to come closer, as he did. "I need you by your sister's side, for I know you have inherited my smarts but Arianne will rule soon, I need you to teach her to take ruling Dorne seriously"

"Yes….I will do my duty"

"And Samuel…..I wouldn't let your siblings know how I favourite you above them, your appearance much like your aunt and the temperament of your uncle but you still have some of me within you"

"I thought Quentyn is your miniature, very serious and business minded" Samuel laughed loudly, at the thought of his humourless bore of a brother

"But you are smarter than your brother and you wield a spear like your uncle but most of all, you have your aunt's beauty, let it charm the Peterson girl"

"As you command, father"

Samuel walked from his father's presence, he knew that talks of Aunt Elia will sour his mood, bring back terrible memories of when she was slayed by Lannister dogs, just for being a Targaryen wife and a widow. Samuel had known that he will meet this Iris Peterson and see why the nobles mock her so much, juts for being strong and wanting to pursue a life other than being a docile lady.

His mind traced of her, it seemed that marrying for love is what men in this station didn't do, as they married for politics or an alliance but Samuel knew that his father was lucky to marry his mother for love, as she was from the Free Cities, he rarely saw his mother, as the last time she showed up was on his eighteenth nameday which was long ago.

Samuel missed his mother but he knew that the relationship between his mother and father have been estranged since Quentyn was fostered. He worried if his mother was going to come back from Norvos to see him get married, he knew his mother might disapprove of Iris, being a girl from the Stormlands and not worthy of his hand.

He ignored the thoughts in his head, as he sat on the walls of the Water Gardens, watching the little children play their games. The waters of the gardens were refreshing for Samuel, as some splashed on his skin. He laughed at the gesture and starts to wonder about the children that Arianne surrounds herself with, it made him suspicious, as Lord Anders Yronwood had been sucking up to Samuel for a long time.

Samuel would never think of usurping Arianne's birthright of rulership of Dorne, he was an honourable and dutiful brother, who would never think of doing such a thing. Samuel and Arianne had always been joined at the hip when they were children, he maybe the younger but he was always the one to talk some sense into her and she will listen to him. His mind was on eventually meeting Iris and seeing if she had what it took to be a Dornish Princess.


End file.
